bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hana Ryusaki
Hana Ryusaki (花竜早紀, Ryusaki Hana) is the recently appointed captain of the 9th Division within the Gotei 13. She is known as Chi Senchō (血船長, The Blood Captain) for her long blood red hair and eyes, as well as the nature of her Zanpakutō. Her lieutenant is Kiku Maeda. She comes from a traumatic childhood that has been deemed classified by Central 46 and has been hinted that she's had a past relationship with Lieutenant Kenzō Takeshi while she served as a lieutenant. She currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance In contrast to her lieutenant, Hana does not hold her looks as important, despite her being a beautiful young woman with long flowing crimson red hair, which is one of her defining features. Instead of flaunting her looks, she presents herself rather plainly, her hair tied in a long braid, which is more practical for combat purposes. Her skin is light and soft, almost having an ethereal glow to it in the light, and red eyes that shine like rubies and matches her hair. While these features have made her a striking woman, she greatly dislikes being regarded for her physical appearance. In terms of body, Hana has a slender and toned frame, gained through constant training, and combines strength and beauty to present her as a strong woman. She also possesses a curvaceous figure, particularly well-endowed, similar to Rangiku Matsumoto, though she does not flaunt it as the former lieutenant did. Instead, she keeps it hidden under the typical garbs of a shinigami with a long-sleeved captain's haori over it. She carries her sword in a similar manner to her other captains, tucked into the sash tied around her waist. When in combat, that are rare moments when Hana alters her clothing to accommodate a new battle stance. During these times of intense fighting, she discards her captain's haori and sheds the top portion of her garbs so that it hangs over her waist, similar to how the late Captain Commander Yamamoto did. When she does this, across her chest and top half of her stomach are tightly wrapped in bandages, while she ties her hair in a high ponytail. Personality Before becoming captain of the 9th Division, even before her time as a lieutenant, Kenzō Takeshi described Hana as being a gentle soul with an infectious smile that easily placed her as one of the most popular students at the Shino Academy. Hana was caring, intelligent, funny and warmhearted and was known to have multiple men competing with each other for her affection but was never arrogant about it. She also showed a great aptitude in leading, which was attributed to her ability to easily have people to trust her. After an unknown incident that resulted in the deaths of her parents, Hana was escorted away to a secret location and was not heard of for many years. When she returned, Hana was a changed woman. She no longer exhibited any of those warm qualities she was known for and instead was replaced with someone much colder and dismissive. The change in personality greatly affected Kenzō, who's relationship with her has been hinted as being more than just comradery. She was immediately reinstated as a lieutenant and showed a reclusive nature that focused solely on the tasks in front of her. While devoted to becoming a shinigami, Hana was much more adamant about upholding the values of the Gotei 13 and preserving the safety of Soul Society. Her lieutenant is a stark contrast to her and at times needs to remind her subordinate of her role and responsibilities. Hana's relationship with everyone is strictly professional and seldom smiles or jokes. She's not one for pleasantries anymore and speaks purely as a leader and authoritative figure. Hana is also very stern when it comes to managing her division and does not tolerate insubordination or goofing around. She's known to be one of the strictest captains currently serving in the Gotei 13 and will take disciplinary measures against any who disobeys a command or is found engaging in disorderly behavior. This has made her division a very disciplined and focused division, despite her lieutenant's attitude at times. During combat, Hana is just as cold and battles with clear focus and determination to ensure that her missions are completed. She's known to be confident, analytical, strategic and merciless. If engaging average level opponents, Hana does not eliminate them unless she was ordered to do so or if her life was threatened. Regardless of the number of opponents, Hana maintains a level head and fight with no apparent worry. When fighting against a stronger opponent, she adopts a different stance and fights with much more heart, often letting out battle cries associated to momentary flashes of anger or fury. Regardless of her situation, Hana is a methodical fighter who analyzes her opponents and waits for the opportune moment to strike. History During her time in the Shino Academy, Hana befriended Kenzō and several other shinigami who later became seated officers. Her and Kenzō became good friends and often worked on team missions together. One day while visiting her family, she had a dream where her Zanpakutō spirit came to her and when she woke up, her family had been killed and her hands and sword were covered in blood. She was taken away by the Onmitsukidō to an undisclosed location where she was not heard from for years. The incident had deeply scarred her and from that day forward, Hana was never the same again. She would later return to Soul Society, now holding the rank of lieutenant of the 9th Division. Her old friends quickly realized that she was not the same person, even going to so far as to act coldly towards Kenzō. She focused entirely on defending Soul Society and had led the 9th Division for many years before being offered the position of Captain one year ago. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Due to the nature of her Zanpakutō and her desire to not use it unless necessary, Hana trained to become especially skillful in swordsmanship to not have to rely on it. She is known to be swordwoman of excellent caliber and known to be a master of a few forms of swordplay that ranges from both one-handed and two-handed style. But her main style of fighting comes in the form of combative quick-draw sword techniques, more commonly known as Iaijutsu. ''Because of this, her style is primarily a counterattack-oriented art. Her skill in this form is considered one of the greatest currently within Soul Society and she is able to unsheathe her blade from her scabbard so fast that many opponents are left defeated without them being aware of being struck. The whole motion of drawing her katana, striking and opponent and resheathing it can appear to have happened in the blink of eye or no motion has happened at all. In anticipation of a confrontation, Hana keeps her hand on the handle of her katana in preparation for striking an opponent. Her skill and experience in this form also extends to the ability of redirecting her attacks to strike multiple targets by quickly drawing and resheathing in rapid succession. This method also her to either kill or gravely injure her targets with a single strike. But she is not limited to this form and can quickly adapt a different fighting stance to accommodate any situation. She can attack just as efficiently and quickly as she would with her primary form, and is known for being able to strike a target with a single killing blow from a kneeling position. When adopting a more aggressive or serious stance, Hana is known to discard her captain's haori and remove the top of shinigami garbs to free her movements so that she attack much faster from a standing position. *'Karitori (刈り取り, Harvesting) Utilizing amazing speed, Hana will rush towards an opponent and perform a quick draw of the sword from a low crouching position that is aimed at the opponent's neck. Because of its speed, she's almost imperceptable with the target only aware of her presence just as the sword is about to connect with their necks. Because of her strength, speed and kill, she can easily decapitate a target with this maneuver and disable them just as efficiently. '''Hakuda: Even though not her preferred method of fighting, Hana is still a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Trained by Kenzō, one of the most gifted and proficient fighters, she is capable of holding her own against lower ranked individuals and defeating them with ease. Her fighting style focuses mainly on open palm and/or chopping strikes where she incorporates a flat hand to attack like a blade. She's known to thrust her hand, fingers first, similar to a stabbing motion. She can also employ several grappling techniques, such as wrist throws, to throw an opponent off balance using their own momentum. Kidō Expert: '''Hana has always shown exceptional skill in both the dynamics of Kidō and how to cast its spells, even during her time at the Academy. Prior to her absence, she was being considered for a position within the Kidō Corps given her natural ability and steady progression. When she returned, she was appointed as lieutenant and showed an increased skill to the point that she could compete with many other captains, and once she was appointed a captain herself, it further cemented that ability. She's well versed in both Bakudō and Hadō, and to some extent, Kaidō, employing them fluidly during combat and even switching between attacks. Hana can cast high level spells without incantation and still maintain a high level of power, attributed to her great spiritual power. '''Hohō Expert: While her skill in Flash Steps have not been regularly seen during these peaceful times, she's known to be highly proficient in this area with great knowledge in its techniques and their execution. Her skill level easily places her in the same level as her other fellow captains. While she may not display her skill as some of the master level captains, she can still move gracefully throughout an area with enough speed to remain unnoticed by others, even lieutenants within the Gotei 13. Hana can instantly disappear and reappear in a different location to avoid attacks, or too simply catch her opponents offguard. She's known to surprise many by her sudden appearance, even if the area was secure or provided little to no cover, and can engage with many lower ranking opponents while remaining unscathed. Enhanced Stamina: Because of the nature of her Zanpakutō, Hana has built up her stamina reserves so that she can maintain battle for a longer period of time without fear of exhaustion. Also, her increased stamina allows her to battle simultaneously using Zanjutsu, Hohō and Kidō while not tiring and still remaining effective in combat. Expert Tactician: Considering her various styles of swordfighting, Hana can quickly determine the proper stance to counter her opponents after simple observation of their tactics. This presents Hana with a great strategic mind that can quickly formulate plans to properly fight against her targets. She typically watches an opponent and their attacks to determine to correct way to battle them, and quickly switching between stances if her opponent were to alter their pattern. She's known to be a stern but great leader within her division, one of the defining qualities that warranted her promotion to the position of captain. She can effectively give out orders and coordinate with her squad to achieve a specific goal or victory. Great Spiritual Pressure: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Hana possesses great levels of spiritual pressure that comes in waves whenever she exerts it. Her spiritual pressure has been known to be quite frightening and suffocating when others stand in its presence, meaning certain lower ranking individuals cannot withstand it if she intentionally vents it. Visibly, Hana's spiritual pressure takes on the form of a potent red aura that can be further increased to take on the appearance of red flames coming off her body. Zanpakutō Beniniwa (紅庭, Crimson Garden): In its sealed form, Beniniwa takes on the form of a regular katana with a silver five-point flower shaped crossguard, with the handle being covered in deep red wrapping. The scabbard is also a matching color and Beniniwa is typically carried tucked in her sash around her waist. *'Shikai:' Beniniwa is unique when it comes to its release and power, and has been noted by other captains as a very frightening and powerful Zanpakutō, but comes with equally deadly consequences for its use. It's release command is Bloom (咲く, Saku), and to activate it, as described by Hana, "Beniniwa must taste blood first", meaning that the blade needs to have blood on it for it to release. It does not matter where the source of blood comes from as it can be activated by either her's or her opponent's. Once fed, the blood expands and completely covers Beniniwa's blade, hardening and creating a cocoon around it. When the blade has finished its transformation, the cocoon will begin to bloom similar to a flower, with its pieces falling off to reveal its new appearance. While the handle and crossguard remain unchanged, the blade itself has become straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge and red in color. From the blossom at the base, vines are engraved on blade and extend upward nearly half way before ending. : Shikai Special Ability: Once activated, Beniniwa possesses multiple abilities, granting it great versatility and effectiveness in combat. All abilities are blood related, not just in name, but in use as well. To release it's shikai with a donation of blood is just the first part. Once activated, Beniniwa "needs" more blood to maintain its form and fuel its abilities, and the more blood it acquires, the more powerful it's abilities are. In it's most powerful Shikai state, it's said that Beniniwa can rival levels close to Bankai. With an initial donation of blood, Beniniwa can maintain its form for a minute and use only two abilities before it begins to thirst for more blood. This often forces Hana to inflict a wound on herself to donate the blood and power her Zanpakutō. Aside from its boosts to physical strength and speed, Beniniwa also possesses an array of abilities for nearly any occasion by casting and molding red energy. As its name implies, Beninawa's abilities are flower themed, with each flower possessing a different ability, and each attack is usually preceded by the same release command for Beniniwa. ::*'Suisen' (水仙, Daffodil): Beniniwa possesses the defensive ability to shape red energy and create a cluster of transparent red flowers that bloom directly in front of Hana, creating a thicket to shield her from incoming attacks. This shield is shown to be quite durable, able to withstand a Cero attack, as well as physical assault, but will eventually crack and break if its not reinforced with more blood donations. If the shield were to break, it shatters into pieces like to glass. Hana is known to summon this ability very quickly, seemingly constructing it in the blink of an eye to intercept an attack. ::*'Gokurakuchōka' (極楽鳥花, Birds of Paradise) Red energy gathers around the edge of Beniniwa, creating a feint crimson glow, and once Hana swings her sword, she sends long shards to skewer her opponents and inflict potentially lethal damage. Hana can continuously send these projectiles each time she swings Beniniwa, casting additional ones so long as she possesses enough energy to do so. These red projectiles travel with enough force to pierce sturdy materials such as wood and stone, and can be sent at incredible speeds. Bankai: Beniniwa Hanagyakusatsu (紅庭花虐殺, Crimson Garden Flower Massacre) To activate her Bankai, Hana will take Beniniwa and stab the ground. From the point where her blade pierces the ground, numerous vines of red translucent energy will sprout and grow all around Hana and extend outward over a wide area, seemingly creating a visible flower garden around her. These vines will continuously grow and shown to be strong enough to wrap and secure targets, while also being durable enough to withstand repeated bladed attacks. *'Bankai Special Ability: '''Hana admits that when her Bankai is activated, she has no direct control of it, which is the reason she shows hesitation in using it. Once the vines are summoned, they will immediately extend towards anything with the highest spiritual energy, even able to envelop multiple targets. It does so to feed Beniniwa's hunger and Hana has admitted that she has no direct control over her Bankai as it simply targets anything with spiritual energy. Its greatest danger comes from the fact that Hana's Bankai cannot distinguish between friend or foe, and anyone within its reach can be targeted. The only way to preserve the safety of her allies is for Hana to deactivate her Bankai. When the vines have successfully ensnared her targets, they will begin to drain a person's spiritual energy similar to Yumichika Ayasegawa's Ruri'iro Kujaku. The drained energy will then be transferred to Hana to either heal her wounds or increase her own attack and defense power. Hana has shown the ability to remove her sword from the ground and the vines still remaining, which means that she's still granted mobility when her Bankai is activated. She can either use this opportunity to slay her enemies caught in her garden or allow the vines to drain all their spiritual energy, leaving behind withered husks of their former selves. **'Tasatsu Mankai''' (他殺満開, Blood Bloom) Hana's Bankai has an automatic secondary ability that involves transfering the syphoned energy into flower buds that appear as the different types of flowers Hana can produce during her Shikai. These flowers will slowly grow as her opponents remained trapped in the vines and bloom as more energy is being transferred. Once her garden has fully bloomed, Hana will immediately vacate the area, leaving behind all of her opponents trapped in the vines. Fully blooming indicates that the flowers have reached their full capacity and will now simultaneously detonate, completely engulfing her opponents and the area in a massive explosion of red energy, resulting in their deaths given the close proximity of the blast and their weakened state. Hana must remain congnisant of the growth of her flowers so that she can leave before they automatically detonate. Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:9th Division Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Kido Expert